inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Brisingr and Book 4 The Green Dragon and its Rider Arya There is still a possible chance that Arya could become a dragon rider. Galbatorix still has possession of one dragon egg, and Arya never had a chance to touch or handle the egg, meaning that she could become the next rider. Her fire is the color green like the last egg Galbatorix has in possesion. Arya also is the daughter of the queen which would be a good reason for her to become the next rider. But this is what I would consider an obvious pick, and Paolini stated that it will come as a surprise to most. Orik However, some suspect Orik to be the rider, and the evidence behind this is he was the first Dwarf to ride a Dragon. This belief can be reinforced by the fact that he wants to kill Murtagh, (avenge Hrothgar) and the task would be difficult without a dragon. However, the dwarves were not involved in the original treaty between the elves and the dragons, and were not later added to the treaty like the humans so it is impossible that Orik or any of the dwarves could be a Rider unless the elves add the dwarves. Some believe Orik will craft Eragon's blue sword. Others It is also possible that the new rider could be the son of one of the elven families who has a sword due to the theme of the series, (The Inheritance Cycle) inheritance. Roran One other possible theory is Roran, because he is related to Eragon and the theme of the series is Inheritance. Murtagh, Morzan, and Eragon all received dragons. However, Roran is not a son of Morzan; he is only a nephew. He is a blood relative only from Eragon's mother, who was not a rider. Vanir Christopher Paolini said that there were many hints to the Green Rider's identity throughout Eldest and that it might come as a "surprise" to readers. One interpretation can be that the Rider will be the Elf Vanir. Throughout his interactions with Eragon, Vanir showed deep resentment that Eragon was chosen as Saphira's Rider instead of him; thus, he is disappointed that he wasn't chosen as a Rider. He implied that were he a Rider he would not be such a coward as he accused Eragon of being, and went as far as to allege that Saphira, tricked by Galbatorix's wiles, chose the wrong Rider. Saphira herself asserted that she rejected Vanir and many other elves during the time Arya ferried her egg between the Varden and Du Weldenvarden. Vanir had obviously given much thought to being a Rider, evidence his lengthy declamation to Eragon about the circumstances surrounding the recovery of Saphira's egg and his assertion that the new Rider would have to more powerful than all predecessors, even Vrael, to be able to defeat Galbotorix, not a weakling, crippled human. This, however, was most likely him being arrogant and ignorant. Despite his relative youth he was aware of the true nature of magic and was capable of doing magic without uttering aloud words of the Ancient Language, unlike Eragon. He equaled Eragon in swordsmanship, has a scholarly bent of mind as can be seen from his habit of quoting Elven texts, and Eragon observed on more than one occasion that Vanir and his peers were of a much younger generation of elves. The colour green could represent the forest and hence symbolise Elf-magic, hence Vanir could be at least considered as a potential Rider. There are the clues that Paolini alluded to; as well as Vanir's selection would come as a surprise to most readers. This conclusion is the same for Arya, however. Elva Another character to be considered would be Elva. The reasons for these include the fact that she: *Carries a dragon's mark, a star on her brow. *Her growth was increased due to a side effect of Eragon's blessing/curse. *Elva obtained skills that would have otherwise taken her years to learn. *She can partially see the future which is a skill that may remain once Eragon turns her back to normal. *A hint of Elva would be Saphira's quote in Eragon: "What you saw was the beggining of another story, another legend. Do you think that child will ever be content to be a tavern keeper or a farmer when her brow is dragon-marked and your words hang over her? You underestimate our power and that of fate." *A point against Elva would be that once Eragon removes the curse/blessing, she will most likely return to her former baby state. Katrina Another suggestion could be Katrina. We still have no idea what happened to her mother (her mother died in the Spine which is why her father, Sloan does not want her in there), or why her father was so desperate for her to never enter the Spine. Also, she made Roran promise that he would not leave her again, as it would be more painful to be left alive than to die. Knowing that a crucial character dies in Brisingr, one could infer that Roran dies for Katrina. Also, she is a prisoner of Galbatorix, who has the last egg. *If Katrina has been moved from Helgrind to Galbatorix's dungeon then it would give Eragon a chance to get the last remaining dragon egg. *However, there is not much confirmation that last dragon eggs are in Uru'baen. Another possibility would be Helgrind, which would be another secure site to hide the remaining egg. *However Galbatorix would not trust anybody else to watch the very last dragon eggs in existance, least of which the Ra'zac. Death of an important figure One theory would be Glaedr and Oromis. This could be infered because of how they are crippled. Also Yoda, whom Oromis and Glaedr are based on, dies in the film Return of the Jedi. Another supporting detail is that it is possible that Oromis will reveal Glaedr and himself to Shruikan and Galbatorix. Galbatorix would most likely win in that confrontation, unless he was hiding due to a infirmity of his own. But this may be wrong because Eragon must finish his training but it does seem most likely. Nasuada and Murtagh's Marriage Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada in Brisingr or the fourth book. It is also speculated that Nasuada might marry or love Murtagh. This is supported by that fact that Nasuada stated she enjoyed Murtagh's company in Tronjheim, and Murtagh pays several compliments to Nasuada behind her back- noting how regally she carries herself, etc. in book one. Eragon is said to suspect the possibility of romance. Also Eragon swore fealty to Nasuada and the theory Eragon will have trouble with not helping the Empire will be true this way. There is a slight possibility that Nasuada and Murtagh might have a secret affair behind everyone's backs, like Selena and Morzan. Eragon's Fate It is believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix and possibly become king of Alagaesia although Eragon told Hrothgar he would not seize power if Galbatorix dies. However, others believe that Roran would become king and Katrina his queen. Another theory is that Eragon will go to another land for some reason not yet clear. When Angela said that Eragon wll leave Alagaesia and never return, it could mean that he dies near the end of the fourth book.(However, this is unlikely, as Angela's prophecy stated that Eragon would either live forever or have a very long life.) It might be possible the weapon that Eragon finds under the roots of the Menoa tree is Brom's sword, he might have put it there after Saphira (Brom's dragon) died. Even though this last theory is possible, Rhunön, the elf blacksmith mentioned that Brom pleaded her to make him a new sword after his dragon died. She also mentioned that there were four rider swords left, apart from Eragon's Galbatorix's, Oromis's and two others handed down to two elven families.) The werecat Solembum told Eragon that the weapon was buried beneath the tree's roots. Roots can mean origin. It is therefore possible that Brom's sword (supposing it was his) might have been handed down to one of the elven families. Also, the elven lady who sang herself into the Menoa tree - Brom's sword could have been passed down to her family at some point hence the words roots of the Menoa tree. It also may be possible that the weapon under the Menoa tree is another dragon egg, hidden by the elves. If this egg hatched and the other egg held by Galbatorix hatched, it might even out the number of dragons (Thorn, Shuikan and Green dragon vs. Glaedr, Shaphira and the new dragon). However, because Galbotorix has two very powerful riders, the new dragon may even out the power balance (Thorn and Shurikan vs. Glaedr, Saphira, Green dragon and the new dragon). One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom or his father( or both,because it may tun out that Brom is Eragon's farther) Eragon, as confirmed, will travel to Dras-Leona with Roran and encounter a Lethrblaka. It is unclear what will happen after that. *Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn. *Eragon will, as confirmed, meet a god. It may be the god of fire (brisingr) that he meets when he opens the Vault of Souls at the Rock of Kuthian. *Eragon might live forever or for a very long time, as Angela said. *Possibility of Brom being Eragon's father. (Angela told Eragon that Brom loved a woman and it was his affection that was her undoing. The poem Blagden recited also suggests Eragon and Murtagh being only half-brothers.) *How Galbatorix is getting stronger, speculation that killing other magic users, or perhaps non-magic users with a spell, allows for the killer to accept the deceased's bodily resources, or magic. Speculation based partially on the fact that Murtagh's mind seemed to have multiple consciousnesses "trying to get out" when Eragon touched his mind at the Burning plains, although could be spirits that just aren't as strong as him, so that he's not a Shade. Also based on the fact that Eragon going to the Vault of souls "when his power is insufficient" indicating that doing so will replenish his energy, according to the werecat. *Another possibility would be just like in Lord of the Rings; the elves were to leave and Eragon would go with them. Saphira's Fate Saphira might mate with Thorn (if Murtagh somehow breaks the allegiance he has to Galbatorix), Greeni, or Shruikan (If Shruikan breaks the black magic connecting himself and Galbatorix), although this is unlikiely as Shruikan is extremely old. saphira may also mate with the new dragon. Saphira may be unable to fulfill her duty to repair Isidar Mithrim, but most probably will be able to. Saphira will not die of old age, as previously stated. A dragon lives as long as its Rider,unless they are killed. *Brom states that dragons keep growing forever and can become the size of mountains. A dragon cannot grow that large in 2 or 3 years. *Galbatorix has been ruling much longer than 2 years. *Oromis has been riding Glaedr since before Brom became a rider. Brom became a Rider and lost his dragon long before Eragon was even born, 16 years before. *Galbatorix forced his current dragon, Shruikan, to hatch sometime after his rule because of his orginal dragon's death Saphira might kill Thorn or Shruikan, or even both of them. Saphira might mate with a wild dragon which has escaped Galbatorix's wrath. 15:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) 15:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Saphira might even find a wild dragon in the hills where it was stated in the 2nd book that eragon and her would travel there. this place is described as a place where the wild dragons would go home to just before they would die, etc. Roran's Fate Roran might become king of Alagaesia or the Varden because of his ancestry - he comes from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There is evidence to suggest that he has the royal blood of King Palancar, so this would make it likely that he will become the King of the Empire. Roran will probably kill the Ra'zac and save Katrina with Eragon. Roran will probably marry Katrina. Roran might become the next dragon rider. Roran might become king of Surda. Roran might be killed by either Murtagh, the Ra'zac, or by Galbatorix Murtagh's Fate Murtagh will probably die. If Murtagh does not die, he will probably switch sides, although this is doubtful because he swore oaths of fealty in the ancient language to Galbatorix. However, in Eragon, Brom whispers several words to Eragon before he dies; Eragon might use these words to set Murtagh free. 1. Murtagh might die after he switches sides. 2. Murtagh might marry Nasuada. 3. Murtagh might kill Nasuada, King Orrin, Galbatorix, Greeni, Glaedr, Oromis, Shruikan, or the next Dwarven king. 4. Murtagh might capture Saphira, Eragon, or Roran. 5. Murtagh will probably die doing something that will allow Eragon to kill Galbatorix. Most of these 'Probables' all depends on if Murtagh values his life more than that of good and he has already said that he values his own life and freedom above anybody else in his duel with Eragon in book 2, so it could be more possible that his future lies somewhere near 'Probables' three and four. Thorn's Fate Thorn might mate with Saphira, since he Greeni are more probable mates. While some fans argue that the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is implied at fanfiction.net and at the Inheritance Forums that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. It was also stated that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter, it may breed with the green dragon as Thorn and Saphira won't be present in Alagaesia anymore. It is also stated that this event will help bring Eragon and Arya together along with Murtagh and Nasuada. This is very well thought since, it would help bring both warring nations together without more people dying. Thorn might kill Glaedr, Greeni, or Shruikan. However, Greeni has the least chance of ever getting killed by another dragon because he is thought to be Saphira's more probable mate. Thorn might switch sides. Thorn might die. Arya's Fate Arya might mate Eragon, not another elf, but because of the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances, this is not likely, along with the fact that it was hinted that she was in love with only the elf Faolin who was helping her transport Saphira's egg. It is highly unlikely that Arya will die, although she might be killed near the end of Book 4 and by then, Eragon might have enough power to revive her. Arya might become the next rider, because her eyes and magic color are both green. She also is already knowledgable about dragons, as well as magic, so she will not need as much training as Eragon. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which is hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky, one Saphira and the other Greeni or Thorn. Orik's Fate It is unlikely that Orik will be the next Rider. (The Dwarves were not included in the agreement between the Elves, Dragons, and Humans.) Orik might marry the she-Dwarf he mentions he was engaged to, Hvedra. Orik may become the next King of Dwarves, but a threat to that statement would be the Clan Chiefs' election of one of themselves as the next Dwarf King Oromis or Eragon may cast a spell to include dwarves in the pact & Orik will become the new rider, which is encouraged by the fact that he was the first Dwarf to fly on a dragon, and he enjoyed it to a certain extent. *(This might also give Orik a good chance to avenge Hrothgar although he does not know that Murtagh killed the King.) It is likely that Orik will be the clan chief of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will most certainly die. Galbatorix could be killed by almost any main charecter, overusage of his own magic, or the Ra'zac or his own dragon turning against him. The Ra'zac The Ra'zac are know to live in Helgrind which is where Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira and Roran attack in the third chapter of Brisingr (as seen in the special edition of Eldest). It is likely that they eventually beat the Ra'zac but Eragon is knocked unconsious at the end of the chapter, and will probabibally not defeat them for a longer length of time. Also at least one Lethrblaka is involved in the fight at Helgrind. The Grey Folk They may be the power in the Vault of Souls. They may never have died out. After all, it was widely believed the dragon riders had died out, and the existence of Glaedr and Oromis was known to only a precious few people. Perhaps they are another secret kept by the elves or another race. If we act under the idea that some of the Grey folk are still alive, have they kept their knowledge of the Ancient Language? If so then they could surely break the bonds between Galbatorix and Shruikan or even reveal the name of the language. Another possible use of the language is extending the pact to include dwarves. A task that Eragon and Saphira may be entrusted with could be to find and rouse the Grey Folk to fight. Perhaps they only appear in times of great need. It could have been them that ended the elf - dragon war by placing the egg where Eragon the first would find it, and they will come back again during the period of the Inheritance Cycle. If Saphira dies, the grey folk might give Eragon the name of the language and allow him to bend the rules of magic and bring her back- also Brom, Oromis, Arya etc. Maybe the kull are descended from the Grey Folk, and their powers were stolen by the original dragons long ago and their true identity forgotten. But in the Vault of Souls, Eragon finds something that can return their powers to them, and he travels to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. Their power returned, the Urgals are aroused to rise up and avenge themselves against the king. Remember, the prophesy never said that the vault of souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. However, CP has said that the Grey Folk no longer exist. He also said that their descendants may still exist, though. Eragon's Meeting with a god There has been much speculation as to what the "god" is that Eragon will be meeting in Brisingr. Some people think that it may be one of the dwarven gods that they have spoken of and this would support the claim that Paolini made about the readers learning more about Dwarven culture. Morgathal is the dwarven god of fire, which fits the title, and he is also one of the gods that created the dragons. It is also possible that our perception of a god might be different of what Eragon would consider a god. For example some of the characters may consider the Grey Folk or Eragon I a "god" as they would be as legendary as one and powerful with magic. Or as some people have speculated Eragon Shadeslayer might meet his namesake the original Eragon as CP never mentioned him dying and as the spine has been speculated to look like the tail of a dragon and Eragon the firsts dragon would be huge because of the age of Eragon the first. If Eragon Shadeslayer met Eragon the first Eragon shadeslayer would reconise him as a god and he might be able to rally him to fight Galbatorix. During the Blood- Oath Celebration, when Eragon was changed into a human- elf hybrid, he is changed by a dragon. Eragon suspects that this dragon is a real specter instead of an illusion. It is possible that this dragon may have been an elite dragon, as it has tremendous power. Also, the book mentions it having a voice of fire. Since the third book is called Brisingr, and the past two books' titles refer to a character, this could probably be the character he meets, since brisingr means fire in the Ancient Language The Cover of Book 4 The cover of book four could be the back of a green dragon's head, because Eragon had Saphira looking left, Eldest had Thorn looking forward, and Brisingr has Glaedr looking right. It would only make sense for the back of Greeni's head. It could also be all of the dragons' faces: two looking forward, and the other two facing left or right. Or it could just be Greeni facing right at you. Or it could be shruikan since he could be the one who kills galbatorix. The Character who will become pregnant Perhaps the best spoiler of all. There are several characters who might become pregnant. The first candidate is Arya, with Eragon's son or daughter, but this is going a little far since Arya has rejected all of Eragon's advances. It also could be Arya by Foálin. It is also possible that this might be Nasuada because Paolini hinted that Nasuada's role might change, and this could be the reason. Perhaps the most likely "person" is none other than Saphira as she might become pregnant with the next generation or dragons. It could be Katrina since she and Roran were engaged before she was captured by the Ra'Zac and Sloan, her father, and had slept with Roran just before she was kidnapped. As is the case with all these of these suggestions the next question is who is the father.